


Love Conquers All:

by thegreatestshowmanlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Barnum Series: [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sick Character, Support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/thegreatestshowmanlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Everything is going great for the Barnum Circus, Til something happens, Is everything gonna be okay?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Love Conquers All:

*Summary: Everything is going great for the Barnum Circus, Til something happens, Is everything gonna be okay?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

PT Barnum aka Phineas Taylor Barnum was checking things since he is semi-retired from the circus. He knew that he made the right choice, & left the circus in very capable hands, Phillip Carlyle, His Protégé, & New Boss came in with a smile on his face. "How are you doing today, Barnum ?", as he was getting the papers that he needed to file.

 

"Everything is fine, & dandy, I just want to check on the rehearsals, Is that okay ?", The Circus Owner asked with a smile, They went to check on the show, Everything was perfect & on point, Cause the customers were paying top dollar, so they can see the show, & just have fun, as it brings everyone together.

 

Anne Wheeler, One of the circus's top performers was doing her routine, til she had it down cold, & perfect. "Whooo, Damn, Anne, Nicely done", PT commented, as he wasn't really surprised, She handled the trapeze like a pro. "Thank you, Boss", as she did one more set, then she flung off, & crossed her arms, & landed in the net effortlessly.

 

"Nicely done, Babe", The Young Ringmaster said, as he kissed her on the cheek, & she smiled happily, when he tells her that. "How is Charity & the girls?", Anne said, The Original Ringmaster said with a smile, "They are just fine, Thank you for asking, Anne", Suddenly PT put a hand to his forehead, & almost collapsed, if his legs weren't strong. "Phineas !", Phillip exclaimed, as he caught him in his arms.

 

"Get Charity", PT said softly as he was trying to get comfortable, & control his breathing, He was thinking about his life, & what he accomplished. **"Please, Let me live, & I promise that I _will_ take care of myself"** , he thought to himself. He groaned out in pain, Philli comforted him, as they waited for Anne, & Charity to come back.

 

"My Darling, What's wrong ?", Charity Barnum asked, as she came through the tent with Anne, Her Brother, WD, & Lettie, aka **_The Bearded La_** ** _dy_** , also came through with them, "I need the doctor", as he was trying to relax, but couldn't help but feel terrified at the same time. PT cried out in pain. "Tell **Strongm** ** _an_** to get his butt down here, We need him to bring Phineas to the **Medical Te** ** _nt_** , Now !", Phillip exclaimed in an commanding tone, He, Anne, & Charity comforted the beloved ringmaster, Who was the patriarch of their family, & the one, who brought the circus to life, & the traditions that came with it, along with the fun & magic of it all.

 

It was all a blur, as _**Strongman**_ came & got PT out of the tent, Everyone was following them, Phillip comforted Charity, as the distraught woman had tears running down her eyes, as she was thinking that she was gonna lose her husband right then, & there. The Other Ringmaster signals to Lettie, who nodded, & whispered, "It's gonna be okay, He's a fighter", Phillip said, "I am gonna check on him", Lettie nodded once more, & he left.


End file.
